The present invention relates to a display hanger for a article, preferably an elongate article, in particular, but not exclusively, a utility knife.
It is common practice to package articles on hangers formed of card or hangers which encapsulate the article in plastics film (blister packs). Once the article has been removed from its package by a purchaser, the package serves no purpose and is discarded.
This is highly disadvantageous as it is wasteful in the use of materials and creates environmental problems for the disposal of waste materials.
A general aim of the present invention is to provide a display hanger for an elongate article which is convertible from a display mode to a utility mode so that the hanger performs a useful alternative purpose for the purchaser after removal of the article from the hanger and so obviates the need to dispose of the hanger.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a display hanger for an article, the hanger including a planar support body adapted for suspension from a support, a container into which at least a portion of the article may be inserted, the container being movably connected to said planar support so as to be movable between a display position and a utility position, the container when in its display position being arranged in a downwardly facing orientation to locate an article inserted therein so as to depend downwardly from the support body when the support body is suspended from said support, the container when it its utility position being supported by said support body in an upwardly facing orientation so as to define a storage container into which the article may be inserted for storage when not in use.
Preferably the support body and container are moulded in one piece from a suitable plastics material.